Over The Rainbow
by Todorokithebestboi
Summary: It's time to let go. To say goodbye. To let him rest. What better way to do that than by singing a song?


"Hello, everyone. Welcome. Thank you all for coming." Said Katsuki "We're all going through some hard times right now..." His throat swelled up "I'd like to dedicate this song to someone very special to me... to all of us."

He looked at everyone there.

Yuuga Aoyama.

Mashirao Ojiro.

Mezou Shouji.

Tooru Hakagure.

Kyouka Jirou.

Denki Kaminari.

Mina Ashido.

Tsuyu Asui.

Eijiro Kirishima.

Hanta Sero.

Tenya Iida.

Kouji Kouda.

Fumikage Tokoyami.

Minoru Mineta.

Ochako Uraraka.

Rikidou Satou.

Shouto Todoroki.

Momo Yaoyorozu.

Hitoshi Shinsou.

Mei Hatsume.

Eri.

Kota Izumi.

Inko Midoriya.

Shouta Aizawa.

Yagi Toshinori.

Katsuki was fighting back the tears. He picked up his guitar and adjusted his mic with trembling hands. "This one's for you... Thank you for having existed. You had a great impact on us. All of us." Tears rolled across his cheeks "We will never forget you... You were amazing. You always were. You pushed us to evolve and to get stronger, cheering us along the way." He bit his quivering lip "You were the best. Always optimistic and smiling brightly. You were always risking your life for others, worrying us to the death. You were a true hero"

Ochako was in tears.

He opening his quivering mouth to begin, and started to strum his guitar, trying to keep his hand from shaking.

_"Oooohh, Ooohh, Ohhh..._

_Oohh.. Ooohh..._

_Ooohhh, Oohh..._

_Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Way up high..."_

Iida clenched his fists, trying not to cry. If he had interfered at the right time... He'd still be here... But no... Because of him... He was gone...

_"And the dreams that you dream of,_

_Once in a lullaby..._

_Oh,_

_Somewhere over the rainbow,"_

Ink was bawling her eyes out, and Toshinori put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, struggling to keep the tears at bay. Her only son. The brightness in her life. Her sunshine. Her precious baby. Gone. Just like that.

_"Bluebirds flyy,_

_And the dreams that you dream of,_

_Dreams really do come true, ooohh oohh,"_

Uraraka put her head on Ashido's shoulder, wetting her shirt with her tears, and Ashido wiped away the stinging tears on her face that couldn't stop falling. Her best friend... It can't be.. No...

_"Ooohh, Ohhh.._

_Someday, I wish upon a star_

_Wake up where the clouds are far behind, meee,_

_Where trouble melts like lemon drops_

_High above the chimney top_

_That's where, you'll find meee..."_

Kirishima wiped away the wet tears from Tsuyu's face, trying not to break down. If only he hadn't asked him to go on patrol with him that day.. if only..

_"Oh, somewhere over the rainbow.._

_Bluebirds fly_

_And the dreams that you dare to,"_

Kaminari burst into tears. If it wasn't for him... if he hadn't been captured by that villain... If he didn't need to be saved by him... He'd still be alive... It was his fault... He thought while Sero rubbed his shoulder.

_"Oh whyyy, oh why can't I?_

_I... Ooohhh, ooohhhh..._

_Well, I see trees of green and red roses too,_

_I'll watch them bloom for me and you..."_

Eri hiccuped while wiping away her tears. Kota gave her a pack of tissues, but it was quickly empty. The one that she looked up to the most... just.. gone... and she won't ever be seeing him again...

_"And I think to myself_

_What a wonderful world,"_

Todoroki's lips quivered. Why oh why... Why was the world so cruel... Why... Why did he have to be taken away... He helped him so much... He brought him so much joy into his life... He was amazing... And now, he's gone. And he won't be coming back this time...

_"Well, I see skies of blue and I see clouds of white_

_And the brightness of day_

_I like the dark_

_And I think to myself..._

_What a wonderful world..."_

Momo covered her mouth with her hand, feeling the stinging tears as they fell across her face. The innocent little sunshine boy.. she still can't believe it.

_"The colors of the rainbow, so pretty in the sky_

_And also on the faces of people passing by.._

_I see friends shaking hands saying,_

_'How do you do?'_

_They're really saying 'I, I love you'"_

A strangled cry came from Shinsou's mouth. He was having a hard time coming to terms with it. It was so hard to accept. He was such an amazing hero...

_"I hear babies cry and I watch them grow_

_They'll learn much more, then we'll know_

_And I think to myself... what a wonderful world..._

_World..."_

Katsuki looked up and let the hot tears roll down his face. Not matter what, the tears just kept on falling. His rival. His childhood friend. The one who pushed him to improve himself. One of the people he was the closest to. No...

_"Someday I wish upon a star_

_Wake up where the clouds are far behind, mee_

_Where trouble melts like lemon drops_

_High above the chimney top..."_

Everyone in the room was bawling their eyes out. The tears stung. It hurt. Their hearts... just couldn't take it anymore.

_"That's where, you'll find me..._

_Oh, somewhere over the rainbow..._

_Way up highh,_

_And the dreams that you dare to_

_Why oh, why can't I?_

_I... I..._

_Ooh, ooh_

_Ooh, ooh"_

Katsuki ended the song with his face full of tears, just like the others in the room.

He wiped away the tears from his face and readjusted his mic.

"Once again, thank you all for coming here today. These past few day have been hard... That's why I invited you here. Because it's time to say goodbye. To Izuku Midoriya. Let him rest in peace, because now he's somewhere over the rainbow."

His voice quivered "One day.. One day we'll all meet him there, over the rainbow. Izuku, I hope you're up there, hearing this. From the day I met you, I knew that you were going to do great things. And now look at you, the number one hero." He looked up

"You have inspired so many people to improve themselves and go forwards, and we will be forever grateful for that. You'll always be in our hearts. One day, we'll see each other again. It's just a matter of time. Wait for us. We'll be there.

Goodbye, Izuku Midoriya."


End file.
